


sweet nothings

by bimothra



Category: Half Life VR But The AI Is Self-Aware
Genre: Y2KVR, not canon you little bitches
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-18
Updated: 2020-07-18
Packaged: 2021-03-04 18:33:54
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,130
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25350949
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/bimothra/pseuds/bimothra
Summary: a computer virus forgets that family ties exist
Comments: 13
Kudos: 153





	sweet nothings

Gordon’s life is pretty simple.

He loves everything and everyone, which is why him and his friends wander around the Internet and find people to give a little extra love. Sure, he’s not great at remembering stuff... he kinda forgot his own last name, not to mention most of the other stuff, but he still likes to help out his friends with a letter or two!

It’s not a bad job, all things considered. He sees job ads on MySpace that look depressing. Who would want to spend their whole life locked in an office doing nothing? He wished he could give love letters to everyone stuck in a horrible, boring cubicle, just so they could be a little happier.

Love letters make people happy.

Gordon had friends, though, of course. Everyone had friends! And Gordon was so lucky to have his! 

There was Benrey, who was always so smart. He smiles a lot more these days, compared to when they had first met. It was so long ago that Gordon couldn’t really remember the specifics of it, but Benrey had always looked so sad... it was sad to be sad, Gordon had decided. He didn’t know how, or why, but along the way, Benrey really started cheering up when they escaped the computer. Even without a love letter! 

Coomer and Bubby were there too, of course, and they were so friendly... always giving each other a flirty look. There was never a love letter they wouldn’t send together! 

Tommy was Gordon’s friend, too. He has a dog named Sunkist, and Gordon really liked him! Him and his dog... and his nice websites. The only thing that sometimes confused Gordon was that Tommy would always mention his dad. Gordon didn’t THINK he’d ever met the man... 

Then again, Gordon was always the forgetful one. That’s why his lovely friends were there to help!

Darnold and Forzen were good friends of his, too. Darnold was always a little shy, and Forzen was... Well, the opposite of that. Loud, a bit daft... Gordon still loved them anyways.

Gordon loves everyone! 

The group was roaming around, looking for another person to send love letters to- Sometimes, their email chains would run out, and Benrey said he couldn’t have them be ‘out of a job’. Gordon didn’t like the sound of that. It sounded sad. 

Gordon was really glad Benrey’s there to help. He had the great idea to find more emails through social media, like Facebook! Which was where they were headed now.

Benrey always said that they were looking for someone who ‘looked like they needed a little bit of lovin’’. Gordon is pretty good at spotting that! ...At least, he thinks he is. 

He clung close to Benrey, holding his arm like he usually did as he ‘oooh’ed and ‘aaaah’ed at all the different profiles. So many people to choose from... So many people who could use cheering up! So many lovely, lovely people... 

“see anything yet?” Benrey called to the rest of the group. 

“Well, there’s a few we can cross off. This one hasn’t been active since 2006. This one’s a bot. And this one’s named Butt Fart,” Bubby said matter-of-factly.

“mm. got it. darnold, who’d you think would open a letter?” Benrey looked over at the operator, who was adjusting his headset idly.

“Uhh, I’ve narrowed our choices down to a bachelorette in Texas, a middle-aged man in Michigan, a 12-year-old in New Mexico, and a senior in Utah,” Darnold said, listing them off. 

“Oh, oh, oh! Benrey! Can we please go see the 12-year-old, PLEEEEASE?” Gordon shook his arm, jumping up and down like an excited child spotting a teddy bear at the toy store. 

Benrey was shook by Gordon’s weight, tugging on his jacket to get him to calm down, even if it was only a little. “alright, alRIGHT, i know you love your kids, loverboy...” Benrey muttered, stifling a chuckle. “we’ll do the 12-year-old.”

Darnold nodded, adjusting his headset. The pages on Facebook zipped by like a roulette wheel, eventually landing on the lucky winner.

“oookay. we’re here.-“ Benrey froze, pupils shrinking as he read the username. 

“...Hm? Benrey? What’s the matter? Are you sad? Don’t be sad... I don’t like it when people are sad...” Gordon pouted. He stopped, deciding to look towards Benrey’s vacant stare, which was evidently glued onto the user’s profile. Who was this guy, anyways, that made Benrey so sad?

...Joshua Freeman, huh? He was boy with white tufts of hair in the middle and a hearing aid. He wore a necklace that was a red triangle sloppily strung onto some yarn, and a black beanie. He was smiling, standing by someone who Gordon assumed to be his parent. 

“Aww. See? I told you kids are cute! Doesn’t he just put a smile on your face?” Gordon said dreamily, fluttering his eyelashes and looking back at Benrey, who was still looking nervous and sweaty as ever. 

“...Benrey, c’mon...” Gordon looked back at the kid. 

What was it about him that made Benrey panic so much? 

Maybe Benrey hated cowboys.

...Wait, Joshua likes cowboys? 

Gordon’s eyes drifted across Joshua’s description, scanning the first few lines. Cowboys... cowboys...

It didn’t say anything about cowboys.

Why did Gordon know that?

He narrowed his eyes, reaching out his hand to touch the profile picture, stroking the boy’s face.

It was gentle, with kind but mischievous eyes. 

And yet, it was so... familiar...

Did he know Joshua?

Everything about him says otherwise, but there was something that stirred in Gordon’s stomach that made him want to run into Joshua’s private messages and never look back, apologizing that he hadn’t found him before.

Like... Like he had found something he was missing.

“HEEEEEY, gordoooon, um... you gonna keep sitting around staring n’ shit? we’re kinda on a schedule,” Benrey said with a cough. “let’s- let’s send this kid a letter.” 

Gordon turned back around, giving Benrey an apologetic smile. “Aw, jeez, sorry, I got distracted! You know how it is, don’t you?”

Benrey laughed, though it sounded a bit forced. “i can’t stay mad at you. now, uh, c’mon. tell you what, i’ll even let you do it. y’know. since you like this kid so much.”

Gordon smiled. “You’re the best! I’ll be back soon, okay? Love youuuuu!” 

And just like that, Gordon blipped out of sight, love letter in hand.

Benrey finally exhaled.

“...Benrey? You look a bit troubled, my boy. Is there anything we can do to help?” Coomer asked, approaching him and patting him on the back once or twice.

Benrey waved him off, his body still shaking.

He couldn’t risk it.

He couldn’t risk going back to being stuck again.

A trembling hand shot up, and Joshua’s Facebook profile was no more.

**Author's Note:**

> this is just a hypothetical bad ending fic! ...consider it a warning if you fuckers make y2kvr end badly. ok bye from mothra :)


End file.
